1. General Background
Pain and overuse disorders of the joints in the body is a common problem. The weight-bearing and articulating surfaces of the knees, and of other joints, are covered with a layer of soft tissue that typically comprises a significant amount of hyaline cartilage. The friction between the cartilage and the surrounding parts of the joint is very low, which facilitates movement of the joints under high pressure. The cartilage is however prone to damage due to disease, injury or chronic wear. Moreover it does not readily heal after damages, as opposed to other connective tissue, and if healed the durable hyaline cartilage is often replaced by less durable fibrocartilage. This means that damages of the cartilage gradually become worse. Along with injury/disease comes a problem with pain which results in handicap and loss of function. It is therefore important to have efficient means and methods for repairing damaged cartilage in knee joints.
2. Specific Background
During cartilage repair in a joint, different methods are known today for repair of cartilage damages. One example is replacing damaged cartilage and thereby repairing a part, namely the damaged part, of the cartilage in the joint instead of replacing the whole joint. This method, replacing a part of the cartilage in the joint using an implant, requires high precision tools. During such a repair it is important that the replacement is well fitted in the joint otherwise the implant will start to move and the repair in the joint will not last for long. The instruments on the market today are not user friendly and require much skills of the surgeon. Several instruments are needed for forming a recess for an implant and may lead to that there is lack of fit for the implant due to the several steps needed for making a recess. There is a need for improved instrumentation during these sorts of cartilage repairs. Improved instrumentation which is easy to use, and which gives the same result without dependence on which surgeon who is using them. It is also important that the instruments allow for short implantation procedures.